bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chandra
|kanji=魔界照 (チャンドラ) |alias='Kain Daisuke' (大輔 禍因, Daisuke Kain) "The Trickster" (乱偽者 (ザ・トリックスター), Za Torikkusutā; lit. "Chaotic Liar") |gender=Male |race=Reikon Kyūban (Lunar Deity, Elder) |age=Ageless |height=180cm |weight=70kg |birthdate=September 17 |eyes=Red (Normal) Amber (Disguise) |hair=Red (Normal) Silver (Disguise) |blood type= |unusual features= |affiliation=Fushi Coven |previous affiliation= |occupation=Attendant to Myst "The Trickster" |previous occupation= |team=Thirteen Dracula |previous team= |partner=Myst Hisashī |status=Active |relatives=Katsumi Scarlet (Progenitor) |release=Tsukiyo no Kiseki |image gallery= }} Chandra (魔界照 (チャンドラ), Chandora), more commonly known as Kain Daisuke (大輔 禍因, Daisuke Kain) is a Reikon Kyūban currently acting as the attendant and tutor to the current Queen, Myst.Crimson Dyed Snow Scattered In The Skies Chandra's birth was unorthodox in comparison to the majority of his race. Unlike others, the man was born through an experiment by Katsumi Scarlet, who imbued her very essence into corpses for the sake of imitating her mother. Her only success was Chandra, an unstable Lunar Deity that later became the foundation of the Reikon Kyūban.Victims, Aren't We All? As the first of his kind, Chandra had become the attendant of the Mother of Vampires. However, those turned by Katsumi following him both envied and ridiculed the man, whose aloof nature lead him to wander the world for several decades before finally taking his rightful place within the Fushi Coven. Following the Blood War and Presas Rift, Kain's role as an adjutant to their Queen had ended. For centuries, he had wondered the world, converting several into Elder Vampires and observing the annals of history take course. An eventual encounter with Myst changed his course, and he once again took his position of authority among the denizens of the night, as well as his rightful place as "The Trickster" (乱偽者 (ザ・トリックスター), Za Torikkusutā; lit. "Chaotic Liar") within the Thirteen Dracula.The Judge Returns Unfortunately, years of inactivity had considerably weakened the deity. Spending centuries among humans, his mindset changed to reflect theirs instead of the brutal reality of Vampires. It was only following his Queen's defeat by Kei Yume that he was once again reminded of his origins. Finally gaining access to power he suppressed long ago, Kain awoke as The Trickster, whose elusive guidance would flourish the age of the Fushi Coven into a new era.Victims, Aren't We All? Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Immortality: As an Elder Reikon Kyūban, as well as a minor deity, the concept of aging does not apply to the man. He has lived through eons, observing the state of the world and acting on behalf of his brethren. That being said, years of inactivity did dull his combat sense and overall ability until it was rejuvenated through battle against an equally powerful enemy, implying that the passage of time does affect him in some manner.Victims, Aren't We All? Turning (血化成 (ターニング), Tāningu; lit. "Blood Transformation") is one of the staple abilities of the Reikon Kyūban. Through imparting their spiritual essence and blood to a person by biting, the victim undergoes the process of becoming a Reikon Kyūban. Due to Chandra's spiritual makeup reflecting Katsumi Scarlet to a greater degree than other Elders, all who were turned by him possess the same level of raw power as an Elder and are counted among their ranks, as is the case with Hisashī and Kresnik.Blood War In the present time, Chandra's inactivity has significantly decreased both his raw power and its application, to the point where Kei Yume and Katsumi Scarlet found his performance laughable. After introspection, Chandra has once again vowed to utilize the full extent of his strength, made evident through harnessing a supernatural, white aura that not only shocked Myst, who had become accustomed to his power, but enabled him to effortlessly cross dimensions.Victims, Aren't We All? : : Immense Speed: High Intellect: Blood Secrets Chandra, as the founding Reikon Kyūban, is in possession of all the secrets allotted to the vampiric race. In fact, it was his boundless passion for Magic that ended up giving rise to a number of these abilities. These abilities, in Chandra's words, are a Reikon Kyūban's natural instincts given shape as opposed to being purely magical abilities. Therefore, as time passed, they were eventually ingraved into the very essence of a Reikon Kyūban. For this reason, even Newborns have the ability to capitalize on these abilities should they awaken under chance circumstances. Haemoptera (血蝙蝠変換 (ヘモプテラ), Hemoputera; Latin for "Bloodwing", Japanese for "Blood-Bat Conversion") Leukoris (白魂飲み (ルーコリス), Rūkorisu; Latin for "White Mouth", Japanese for "White Soul Swallowing") Haemoglobin: Ferrum (血鉄月 (ヘモグロビンフェウム) Hemogurobin Ferumu; Latin for "Blood Sphere: Iron", Japanese for "Blood-Iron Moon") Erythoris (朱魂食い (エリスコリス), Erisuorisu; Latin for "Red Mouth", Japanese for "Red Soul Devouring") Haemoflux (朱乱舞 (ヘモフラックス), Hemofurakkusu; Latin for "Blood Flow", Japanese for "Red, Wild Dance") Haemofalcis (朱案山子 (ヘモファシス), Hemofarushisu; Latin for "Blood Sickle", Japanese for "Red Scarecrow") Haemostasis (心頭滅却 (ヘモスタシス), Hemosutashisu; Latin for "Motionless Blood"; Japanese for "Clearing One's Thoughts") Anaemia (志食牙呪 (アネーミア), Anēmia; Latin for "Blood Loss", Japanese for "Will-Devouring Fang Curse") Capillaris (真空散策 (カピラリス), Kapirarisu; Latin for "Hair", Japanese for "Void Walking") Lymphago (修羅消費 (リムファゴ), Rimufago; Latin for "Clear Devouring", Japanese for "Carnage Consumption") Magic Trivia Quotes Behind the Scenes References